maplestoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Evolution System
The Evolution System is a new system which allows players to create a map based on their preferences. Story Gelimer made an experiment which allowed Lotus to leave his test tube. When Lotus broke free, he attacked Orchid and left her for dead. When she recovered, she left the Black Wings and joined the Resistance. Claudine notifies the player about this, and is asked to go to Gelimer's Lab to find out what he's making. Map The map has a neon theme to it, even the monsters are neon. The maps are interlinked, as shown below. Click on a button to view a map's page. Settings Players are allowed to change their own map to their preferences. However, before they can change the settings of the maps, they will have to go into the basic maps and collect cores by eliminate the monsters inside. After which, they can use the cores to change the settings of the maps however they like. Drop rates of cores can also be altered by the use of drop rate cores, therefore making this new system a very great way to train. Every good thing has its limit, so players can enter only 5 times a day, and there is a 30-minute time limit per entrance. Settings that can be changed: *'Monsters' Level:' +3, +4, +5, +7, +9, +10 *'Monsters' HP:' ×1.2, ×1.5, ×5, ×10, ×20 *'Monster Spawn:' +20%, +30%, +50% (Special Core), +70%, +100% *'Monster Skin:' Classic, Sprite, Ghost, Animal, Plant, Thief, Large *'Background Music:' BlackWing, SnowDrop, DancingWitnTheMoon, WindAndFlower, DragonDream, CygnusGarden, risingStar, Title *'Background:' Ereve, Pantheon, Elluel, Lion King's Castle *'Party EXP:' +5%, +5% (Special Core), +10%, +15% *'Additional Monsters:' Manon, Pianus, Griffey, Security Camera *'Drop Rate:': +5%, +10%, +15%, +20%, +20% (Special Core), +25%, +30% *'Herb Drop Rate:' +10%, +20%, +30%, +40%, +50%, +100% *'Ore Drop Rate:' +10%, +20%, +30%, +40%, +50%, +100% *'Rare Equip Drops:' On *'Herb Drops:' Marjoram, Lavender, Rosemary, Mandarin, Lemon Balm, Peppermint Flower, Jasmine, Tea Tree, Chamomile, Patchouli, Juniper Berry, Hyssop Flower *'Ore Drops:' Bronze, Steel, Mithril, Adamantium, Silver, Orihalcon, Gold, Lidium, Garnet, Amethyst, AquaMarine, Emerald, Opal, Sapphire, Topaz, Diamond, Black Crystal *'Armor Drops:' Warrior Lv.100, Warrior Lv.110, Magician Lv.100, Magician Lv.110, Bowman Lv.100, Bowman Lv.110, Thief Lv.100, Thief Lv.110, Pirate Lv.100, Pirate Lv.110 **'Warrior:' ***'Lv.100:' Green Valhalla Helmet, Blue Valhalla Helmet, Dark Valhalla Helmet, Green Korben, Blue Korben, Dark Korben, Blue Neos, Black Neos, Purple Lucida, Dark Lucida, Blue Neos Pants, Black Neos Pants, Purple Lucida Skirt, Dark Lucida Skirt, Blue Crescent Boots, Dark Crescent Boots ***'Lv.110:' Blue Dragon Helmet, Blue Dragon Gauntlet, Blue Dragon Armor, Blue Dragon Boots **'Magician:' ***'Lv.100:' Green Varr Hat, Blue Varr Hat, Red Varr Hat, Dark Varr Hat, Green Ciara, Blue Ciara, Red Ciara, Purple Ciara, Green Varr Shoes, Blue Varr Shoes, Red Varr Shoes, Dark Varr Shoes ***'Lv.110:' Blue Czar, Blue Elemental Gloves, Gold Dragon Crown, Blue Elemental Shoes **'Bowman:' ***'Lv.100:' Green Arzuna, Blue Arzuna, Red Arzuna, Green Armis, Blue Armis, Red Armis, Red Arnah Cap, Blue Arnah Cap, Green Arnah Cap, Red Arcina, Blue Arcina, Green Arcina, Red Arnah Shoes, Blue Arnah Shoes, Green Arnah Shoes ***'Lv.110:' Red Mantle, Red Hunter, Red Hunter Gloves, Red Hunter Shoes **'Thief:' ***'Lv.100:' Green Katina Boots, Blue Katina Boots, Red Katina Boots, Dark Katina Boots, Green Katinas, Blue Katinas, Red Katinas, Dark Katinas, Green Katte, Blue Katte, Red Katte, Dark Katte, Green Canal Hood, Blue Canal Hood, Red Canal Hood, Dark Canal Hood, Blue Anelin, Green Anelin, Red Anelin, Dark Anelin ***'Lv.110:' Black Garina Shoes, Black Garina Hood, Black Garina Gloves, Black Garina **'Pirate:' ***'Lv.100:' Black Duke Barkin Shoes, Black Polax Hat, Red Belly Duke, Black Skellduke ***'Lv.110:' Canopus Boots, Canopus Hat, Canopus Gloves, Canopus Suit *'Weapon Drops:' Lv.100, Lv.105, Necro Lv.110 **'Lv.100:' Gleaming Gold Wing, Green Dragon Soul, Sparta, Tomahawk, Battle Hammer, Evil Bane, Lollistar, Gold Double Knife, Blood Dagger, Meteor Katara, Celestial Cane, The Beheader, Tavar, Golden Smith Hammer, Pinaka, Zedbug, White Nisrock, Golden Nisrock, Dark Nisrock, White Neschere, Golden Neschere, Dark Neschere, Red Craven, King Cent, Concerto, Final Retorts, Gilded Giant **'Lv.105:' Crescent Shining Rod, Jade Worm, Lapis Sword, Lapis Axe, Lapis Hammer, Nageling, Dragon Katara, Ange de la Mort, Laevateinn, Askaron, Bellum Spear, Machlear, Barisetter, Inferna, Crypto, Crusio, Tempest, Celestials, Gilded Titan **'Lv.110:' Iron Dragon, Moonshadow Katara, Dragon Staff, Dragon Hellslayer, Dragon Shiner Bow, Dragon Slash Claw, Dragon Revolver, Dragon Breaker, Dragon Rage, 1242010 *'Quests:' [Revamp) Evolution System|[System Revamp Evolution System]], [Revamp) Accelerator|[System Revamp Accelerator]], [Revamp) Link 6 Access Error|[System Revamp Link 6 Access Error]], [Revamp) Link 7 Access Error|[System Revamp Link 7 Access Error]], [Revamp) Link 8 Access Error|[System Revamp Link 8 Access Error]], [Revamp) Link 9 Access Error|[System Revamp Link 9 Access Error]] *'Missions:' [Program) Difficulty Challenge|[Selectable Program Difficulty Challenge]], [Program) Determine Weakness|[Selectable Program Determine Weakness]], [Program) Energy Distribution|[Selectable Program Energy Distribution]], [Program) Monster Enhancement|[Selectable Program Monster Enhancement]], [Program) Shadow Monster|[Selectable Program Shadow Monster]]